Baragon
|image = |species =Subterranean Reptile |nicknames =God of the Earth Varagon Baragon-Kun |height = 25 meters''The Official Godzilla Compendium. Profiles of the Monsters; Page 119. 30 meters 60 meters |length = 40 meters 35 meters |weight = 250 metric tons 10,000 metric tonsToho Special Effects All Monster Encyclopedia. Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack; Page 111 34,000 tons |forms =Sea Baragon |controlledby =Kilaaks |relationships =None |allies =Godzilla Rodan Mothra Anguirus Gorosaurus Minilla Manda Kumonga Varan King Caesar MechaGodzilla M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Gojirin Zilla Jet Jaguar Kamoebas Titanosaurus Sanda Gaira Kamacuras |enemies =Frankenstein Godzilla King Ghidorah Mecha-King Ghidorah Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah Kiryu Trilopod Magita |createdby =Eiji Tsuburaya |portrayedby = Haruo Nakajima Rie Ota, Toshinori Sasaki |firstappearance =Frankenstein Conquers the World |lastappearance =Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack |designs = ShodaiBara SokogekiBara |roar = }} '''Baragon' is a reptilian created by Toho that first appeared in the 1965 Toho film, Frankenstein vs. Baragon. Name Baragon's name comes from from the Japanese word bara , meaning rose, and ragon , from "dragon." This name refers to the ridges on his back, which supposedly resemble rose petals. In Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, the guardian monster Baragon's name is spelled in kanji but pronounced the same: 婆羅護吽 (Baragon). Appearance Baragon is a four-legged mammal-like reptilian creature with reddish-brown skin, a horn on his forehead, and large, floppy dog-like ears. Roar In Baragon's two appearances during the Showa era, his roar was a slightly modified version of Varan's roar. The only difference being that Baragon's version has a little more of a growling added to the mix. This growling Varan voice would give Baragon's roar a more "guard-dog" tone. Some parts of the roar comes from Godzilla. In the Millennium era, the character's roar was completely changed. The "modified Varan" roar was discarded and replaced with a new original sound. This version of the roar starts of with a growl followed by a gurgling high pitched wail. The higher voice in the character gave it a more benevolent voice which would help with the audiences appeal to its protagonistic role, and the roar was also enhanced with leopard growls and snarls, crocodile hisses, and some elephant sounds as well as the T. rex roars featured in Jurassic Fight Club. Origins In the Showa series, Baragon burrowed underground and survived the Cretaceous extinction event while most other dinosaurs died. In the Millennium series, Baragon is one of the ancient Guardian Monsters of Japan. History Showa era ''Frankenstein vs. Baragon in ''Frankenstein Conquers the World]]Baragon was first seen in where he was awakened by sound from a nearby factory. He attacked the factory, and burrowed to a Shirane Village and attacked it. He then attacked a farm to feed on the livestock. Baragon was not seen during these attacks, so Frankenstein was blamed for them. A worker at the factory says it was not Frankenstein, but another monster. When a group of scientists looked for Frankenstein, they caused an explosion that woke up Baragon from his sleep. He tried to eat the scientists, but he was stopped by Frankenstein. Frankenstein and Baragon battle, but Frankenstein wins when he breaks Baragon's neck. The ground then cracks and the two fall down the hole. ''Destroy All Monsters in ''Destroy All Monsters]]Baragon appeared briefly in Destroy All Monsters, where he is present during the battle between the Earth monsters and King Ghidorah, but doesn't fight. Baragon was supposed to attack Paris and destroy the Arc de Triomphe under the control of the Kilaaks, but because his suit was heavily damaged from use as other monsters in Tsuburaya Productions' Ultra Q and Ultraman, he was replaced with Gorosaurus. Baragon can very briefly be seen observing the other monsters fight King Ghidorah from a distance with Manda, and is later seen on Monsterland when all the monsters return home. Baragon's suit was returned eventually, but the head was irreparable, and as such the suit was given a new head for this brief appearance due to damage it had sustained. However, they could not use the suit in any major scenes, as filming had nearly finished. ''Recommend! Godzilland '']] Baragon appears in all four ''Recommend! Godzilland OVAs. In each OVA, he is one of Godzilla's closest friends, alongside Anguirus and Rodan. In the addition OVA, Baragon saw Mechagodzilla kidnap Anguirus and went to tell Godzilla and Gojirin. Despite having recently fought with Anguirus, Godzilla decided to go rescue his friend, with Gojirin, Baragon and Mothra assisting him. Along the way, they were intercepted by a group of ants, who stabbed Godzilla with spears. After Mothra convinced the ants to not attack them, the monsters reached the cave where Mechagodzilla was keeping Anguirus. Mechagodzilla forced Godzilla, Gojirin and Baragon to answer addition problems, which they successfully did, causing Anguirus to be set free. Afterwards, Mothra convinced Baragon and the others to accept Mechagodzilla as one of their friends, and they all played together. In the subtraction OVA, Baragon was present with the other monsters for Gojirin's birthday party. When Anguirus arrived late with a basket of fruit in an attempt to impress Gojirin, both Godzilla and Baragon became jealous and tried to collect more fruit. Mothra convinced the kaiju to stop fighting for Gojirin's affections, and they all continued to celebrate her birthday. Later, after Gojirin was kidnapped by Mechagodzilla and subsequently rescued by Godzilla and Anguirus, Baragon played jump rope with them. Mothra arrived with Mechagodzilla, who apologized. Baragon and the others then allowed Mechagodzilla to play with them. ''Godzilla Island '']] Millennium series Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack in ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack]]Baragon was featured in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, where he was the guardian monster of the element of earth, and later became a model of Komainu (狛犬 , Wolf-like animal or Korean Dog (Koma) and Dog (Inu)), guardian creatures of shrines in Japan. Baragon (婆羅護吽 , Baragon) was first seen causing earthquakes near Mount Myoko and throughout Japan. He fought Godzilla, but he was quickly killed by him. Later on, when all three guardian monsters were killed, he along with the other two guardian spirits, Mothra and Ghidorah, entered Godzilla's body when he was at sea which stunned him long enough to allow General Tachibana to burrow his way out of Godzilla after internally firing a D-03 missile, an explosive drill. This eventually destroyed him when he tried to use his atomic beam again after it burst out the inflicted hole in his shoulder and finally caused Godzilla to vaporize himself from within. Abilities Baragon has undiscovered origins, but has shown some of his powers in his Showa era. Flame ray He can fire a flame ray from his mouth that is extremely weak and it didn't even hurt the frankenstein monster. The horn on his snout occasionally glows and crackles. He has the aforementioned burrowing ability, and can jump very far. He also has natural teeth and claws. In the Atari titles, his flame ray resembles traditional fire breath, as opposed to in the films, though it's short-ranged, but can still get in beam locks. Canonically, the Millennium incarnation of Baragon was not shown to be capable of breathing fire of any kind, although he did use the Flame Ray ability that his Showa counterpart did, during the boss battle against the former in the iOS game Godzilla: Defense Force. Ear shields The distinctive notches in Baragon's ears originally had an unused function. Baragon could fold his ears over his eyes, with the notches interlocking with his horn. Baragon would then charge at the opponent, whilst protecting his eyes from physical blows. Durability In the Millennium era he gained strong jaws and limitless perseverance. He was able to withstand Godzilla's own heat ray. Geothermal Manipulation In the Atari video games, Baragon can cause earthquakes and lava eruptions beneath his feet when he uses a rage attack. Natural healing He can replenish his energy as long as he is in contact with the earth. In addition, he is one of the few monsters in the games who can use physical attacks in mid-air. Burrowing Baragon has the ability to burrow underground. one example of this was when he used this ability to ambush Godzilla off-guard in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. The Repercussions of his burrowing has the potential to cause earthquakes and avalanches. Video games ''Gojira-kun Gojira-Kun - Baragon.png|Baragon in ''Gojira-kun ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Baragon appears as a villain in ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters. Baragon_GMoM.gif|Baragon in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters ''Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters Baragon later appeared as a villain in its sequel ''Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters. Godzilla 2 - Baragon Sprite.png|Baragon in Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters ''Godzilla Finally, he appeared as a villain once more in the [[Godzilla (Gameboy)|Gameboy ''Godzilla]] game. Baragon would usually remain on all fours, preventing many attacks from hitting him, and would stand on his hind legs only to fire his heat beam. Another attack was to pounce at Godzilla or Mothra and pin them against the side of the screen. While rare to come across, during the fight with him, Baragon will sometimes look at the camera and tilt his head to the side as if he is mocking the player. This move allows the player to get in some free hits. ''Godzilla: Save the Earth Baragon then appeared in ''Godzilla: Save the Earth. Baragon is a fast and agile fighter with decent power and great combo abilities. He shares many of the strengths of Anguirus such as immunity to high attacks on all fours and beam/projectile weapons doing only half-damage. He can dig like Megalon, though for longer and not be tired when he emerges, and his rage attack is to dig down and unleash a volcanic eruption. Baragon's fire ray attack can also be used while he's running or jumping and cannot be charged. Godzilla Save The Earth BARAGON.png|Baragon in Godzilla: Save the Earth ''Godzilla: Unleashed Baragonunleashed.jpg ''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Baragon appeared in the title ''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash. ''''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Baragon also appeared within the title ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection with all three of his incarnations. GKC Baragon 1965.jpg|Baragon 1965 in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection GKC Baragon 1968.jpg|Baragon 1968 in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection GKC Baragon 2001.jpg|Baragon 2001 in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Comics ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters In Kodansya's [[Godzilla, King of the Monsters (Kodansya Manga Series)|''Godzilla, King of the Monsters manga]], although Baragon himself doesn't appear directly, the mad Doctor Oniyama genetically altered Baragon's corpse with the DNA of a walrus and a narwhal to create a monster called Sea Baragon. Baraguma.JPG ''Godzilla: Ongoing Baragon is briefly teased at the end of the final issue of IDW's ''Godzilla: Ongoing. ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Baragon appears in ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth #9. In the comic, he appears in Paris, much like he was supposed to in Destroy All Monsters and fought Kiryu. Baragon started out in a flashback of the main character however, burrowing into the Earth. After his fight with Kiryu, he was brought to the Monster Islands. When the Trilopods invaded the Monster Islands, one of the Trilopods gained Baragon's DNA. Baragon was then captured and imprisoned in the Trilopod hive, along with the other residents of Monster Islands. King Caesar allowed himself to be captured as well, then freed Baragon and all of the other monsters inside the hive. Following King Caesar, the monsters charged into battle to help the severely outnumbered Godzilla in the battle against the Trilopods. Baragon attacked and successfully killed the Kumonga-Trilopod, before joining the other monsters to fight Magita. After Godzilla destroyed Magita, Baragon and the other monsters followed him out to sea. Baragon in the Comic.jpg|Baragon appears in France In other languages *Russian: Барагон Trivia *Baragon is one of the monsters in the multiverse that appeals to female fans because of his "cuteness." *Baragon, like his kaiju cohorts has appeared in and been referenced in external media outside of the movies and series' he's featured in. **Baragon made a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball. **The Pokémon Nidoking bares a strong resemblance to Baragon. **In the Activision game Skylanders, the character Warnado is strongly based on Baragon's appearance. **"Baragon" is the name of a character in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. **Baragon's suit was later reused to create the monsters Pagos, Neronga, Magular, and Gabora for Ultra Q and Ultraman. Baragon in Dragon Ball.jpg|Baragon in Dragon Ball List of appearances Films Showa era *''Frankenstein vs. Baragon'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' Heisei era *''Adventure! Godzilland'' *''Recommend! Godzilland'' *''Godzilla Island'' Millennium series *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Video games *''Gojira-kun'' *''Godzilla (Gameboy)'' *''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters'' *''Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!!'' *''Godzilla Movie Studio Tour'' *''Godzilla: Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla Generations'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' *''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' Comics *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla: Ongoing'' *''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' References de:Baragon es:Baragon Category:Frankenstein vs. Baragon: Kaiju Category:Destroy All Monsters: Kaiju Category:Adventure! Godzilland: Kaiju Category:Recommend! Godzilland: Kaiju Category:Godzilla Island (series): Kaiju Category:Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Final Wars: Kaiju Category:Gojira-kun: Kaiju Category:Godzilla (Gameboy): Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Monster of Monsters: Kaiju Category:Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!!: Kaiju Category:Godzilla Movie Studio Tour: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Trading Battle: Kaiju Category:Godzilla Generations: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Save the Earth: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Unleashed: Kaiju Category:Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash: Kaiju Category:Godzilla (2014 video game): Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Kaiju Collection: Kaiju Category:Godzilla, King of the Monsters (Kodansya manga series): Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Ongoing: Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Rulers of Earth: Kaiju Category:Showa era: Kaiju Category:Millennium series - Kaiju